vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
List of quest areas
Also see List of regions. Legend: Horde Alliance Neutral The following values are taken from the official list of region levels provided by Blizzard. Actual level range of quests, mobs, and instances may vary. Kalimdor Northern Kalimdor * Teldrassil (1-10) * Azuremyst Isle (1-10) * Darkshore (10-20) * Bloodmyst Isle (10-20) * Ashenvale (18-30) ** Instance: Blackfathom Deeps (level 20 - 27) ** Battleground: Warsong Gulch (levels 10-60) * Moonglade (50-60) * Azshara (45-55) * Felwood (48-55) * Winterspring (53-60) Central Kalimdor * Durotar (1-10) ** Instance: Ragefire Chasm (level 13-18) * The Barrens (10-25) ** Instance: Wailing Caverns (level 19-26) ** Instance: Razorfen Kraul (level 27-34) ** Instance: Razorfen Downs (level 35-40) ** Battleground: Warsong Gulch (10-60) * Stonetalon Mountains (15-27) * Desolace (30-40) ** Instance: Maraudon (level 46-51) * Mulgore (1-10) * Feralas (40-50) ** Instance: Dire Maul (level 52-60) * Thousand Needles (25-35) * Dustwallow Marsh (35-45) Southern Kalimdor * Shimmering Flats portion of Thousand Needles (35-38) * Tanaris (42-50) * Un Goro Crater (48-55) * Silithus (55-60) Eastern Kingdoms Azeroth * Elwynn Forest (1-10) ** Instance: The Stockade (level 24-32) * Westfall (10-20) ** Instance: The Deadmines (Defias Hideout) (level 17-26) * Redridge Mountains (15-25) * Duskwood (18-30) * Stranglethorn Vale (30-45) ** Instance: Zul'Gurub (level 55+) * Swamp of Sorrows (35-45) ** Instance: Temple of Atal'Hakkar (level 45-55) * Searing Gorge (43-50) * The Blasted Lands (45-55) * Burning Steppes (50-58) ** Instance: Blackrock Depths (52-60) ** Instance: Blackrock Spire (58-60) ** Instance: Blackwing Lair (60+) ** Instance: Molten Core (60+) * Deadwind Pass (55-60) Khaz Modan * Dun Morogh (1-10) ** Instance: Gnomeregan (level 26-38) * Loch Modan (10-20) * Wetlands (20-30) * Badlands (35-45) ** Instance: Uldaman (level 35-47) Lordaeron * Eversong Woods (1-10) * Ghostlands (10-20) ** Instance: Zul'Aman (70) * Tirisfal Glades (1-10) ** Instance : The Scarlet Monastery (level 32-45) * Silverpine Forest (10-20) ** Instance: Shadowfang Keep (18-26) * Hillsbrad Foothills (20-30) * Arathi Highlands (30-40) ** Battlegroud: Arathi Basin (20-60) * Alterac Mountains (30-40) ** Battleground: Alterac Valley (50-60) (The gates to Alterac Valley are situated on Hillsbrad Foothills) * Hinterlands (40-50) * Western Plaguelands (51-58) ** Instance: Scholomance (58+) * Eastern Plaguelands (53-60) ** Instance: Stratholme (60) Outland Hellfire Peninsula Recommended Levels: 58-63 * Hellfire Citadel ** Instance: Hellfire Ramparts ** Instance: Blood Furnace ** Instance: The Shattered Halls ** Instance: Magtheridon's Lair Zangarmarsh Recommended Levels: 60-64 * Coilfang Reservoir ** Instance: The Slave Pens ** Instance: The Underbog ** Instance: The Steamvault ** Instance: Serpentshrine Cavern Terokkar Forest Recommended Levels: 62-65 * Auchindoun ** Instance: Mana-Tombs ** Instance: Auchenai Crypts ** Instance: Sethekk Halls ** Instance: Shadow Labyrinth Nagrand Recommended Levels: 64-67 Blade's Edge Mountains Recommended Levels: 65-68 * Gruul's Lair Netherstorm Recommended Levels: 67-70 * Tempest Keep ** Instance: The Mechanar ** Instance: The Botanica ** Instance: The Arcatraz ** Instance: The Eye Shadowmoon Valley Recommended Levels: 67-70 * Black Temple Northrend Borean Tundra Recommended Levels: 68-72 * Nexus ** Instance: The Nexus (71-73) ** Instance: The Oculus (80) ** Instance: Eye of Eternity (80) Howling Fjord Recommended Levels: 68-72 * Utgarde Keep ** Instance: Utgarde Keep (70-72) ** Instance: Utgarde Pinnacle (80) Dragonblight Recommended Levels: 71-74 * Azjol-Nerub ** Instance: Azjol-Nerub (72-74) ** Instance: Ahn'kahet: The Old Kingdom (73-75) * Chamber of Aspects ** Instance: The Obsidian Sanctum (80) ** Instance: The Ruby Sanctum (80) * Naxxramas (80) Grizzly Hills Recommended Levels: 73-75 * Drak'Tharon Keep (74-76) Zul'Drak Recommended Levels: 74-77 * Gundrak (76-78) Wintergrasp Recommended Levels: 75-80 Sholazar Basin Recommended Levels: 76-78 Storm Peaks Recommended Levels: 76-80 * Ulduar ** Instance: Halls of Stone (77-79) ** Instance: Halls of Lightning (79-80) ** Instance: Ulduar (80) Crystalsong Forest Recommended Levels: 77-80 Hrothgar's Landing Recommended Levels: 77-80 Icecrown Recommended Levels: 77-80 * Crusaders' Coliseum ** Instance: Trial of the Champion (80) ** Instance: Trial of the Crusader (80) ** Instance: Trial of the Grand Crusader (80) * Icecrown Citadel ** Frozen Halls *** Instance: Forge of Souls (80) *** Instance: Pit of Saron (80) *** Instance: Halls of Reflection (80) ** Instance: Icecrown Citadel (80) List of Quest Areas